CAROLINA
by Chl007
Summary: Elle vous manquait ? Vous l'attendiez ? ELLE EST DE RETOUR ! Au fil de ce recueil d'OS, venez découvrir le quotidien de votre héroïne préférée : CAROLINA HARNER ! Fille du pilote Cid Highwind et de la scientifique Jenifel Harner, Turk, chasseuse de fantômes, petite amie de Vincent Valentine, meilleure amie de Reno, et j'en passe... BIENVENUE ! :D
1. 01 - Quiproquo

_BONJOOOUUUR tout le monde ! Ça faisait longtemps, je suis super contente de revenir sur ce fandom ! :D (En espérant que quelques lecteurs y errent toujours !)_

 _Elle vous avait manqué ? Revoilà Carolina ! J'ai quelques OS de commencés avec elle, et comme hier on était, oui, le **16**_ **AVRIL** _(son anniversaire, elle a théoriquement eu **20 ans**!), eh ben j'ai décidé de lancer ce recueil d'OS la concernant !_

 _Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite, contrairement à mes longues fics habituelles, il n'y aura pas DU TOUT de rythme de parution régulier ici ! Donc penser à mettre "CAROLINA" en follow pour pouvoir suivre les sorties des OS !_

 _Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous, et même si depuis le temps je ne me fais plus trop d'illusions, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous et que je vais retrouver ici (avec plaisir !) certains lecteurs d'autrefois ! :-)_

* * *

 **TITRE :** Quiproquo

 **Personnages :** Carolina, Rufus, Holster

 **PDV :** Carolina

 **Référence :** X

 **Note :** Les personnages de _Carolina Harner_ et de _Holster_ m'appartiennent, le reste est la propriété de Square Enix. Ceci est une fanfiction écrite pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs, et non dans un quelconque but commercial.

* * *

 **Quiproquo**

* * *

Je compte distraitement les mouches tout en me plaignant intérieurement de cette chaleur étouffante. Mais comme nous sommes dans le bureau du Président, il n'y a bien entendu aucune mouche en vue, et je m'ennuie sérieusement. Déjà plus de trois heures que monsieur Rufus blablate avec Holster – un type influent de Costa, si j'ai bien suivi – et toujours rien à l'horizon, pas de trucs signés, rien. Zéro. Que dalle. Le néant total. Et malheureusement pour moi, dans le néant, bah on crève de chaud.

Trois heures que je suis debout dos aux fenêtres, avec en visuel mister Holster et ses joues rouges, et le soleil qui me crame les épaules. Pff, comme si ce bonhomme arrogant pouvait vraiment être capable de s'en prendre à Rufus. Ok, y'a quelque chose de faux dans son sourire de premier de la classe. Mais jusqu'à tenir une arme en main ? J'y crois pas. Je sais ce que ça fait, depuis le temps… ce mec a pas les tripes. Et puis, Rufus est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, non ? Mais bon, pour asseoir son rôle de Président Shinra, rien de mieux que d'avoir un indéfectible garde du corps derrière soi, même pendant cette négo bidon… Et le rôle de l'indéfectible garde du corps, c'est tombé sur bibi, bien évidemment. Merci Reno. Et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, pour une fois Elena avait pas l'air déçue de pas être à ma place. Apparemment, elle peut pas saquer ce type non plus. Ça me fait doucement grincer des dents d'avoir un point commun avec lui, même si ce n'est que celui-là.

Alors que je suis en train de cuire à l'étuve et que la déshydratation et le ras-le-bol me font voir des papillons bleus au-dessus de la tête de Rufus (pour une explication quelconque, demandez à mon cerveau en surchauffe, il saura mieux vous dire que moi…), je crois enfin entendre prononcer un « Très bien. ». Ou alors j'ai rêvé ? Dans cette fournaise, tout est possible. Je cligne des yeux, une fois, serre les mâchoires pour retenir de toutes mes forces un bâillement, et tente de reporter mon attention sur la conversation. Hé, mais… non, je n'ai pas rêvé ! Ils se lèvent ! Ils se serrent la main !

… ALLÉLUIA, ENFIN ! Pour un peu, j'en danserais la Macarena en sautillant de joie. Oui, oui, quitte à me ridiculiser sous les yeux de Rufus, une fois n'est pas coutume, après tout. Mais bon, on va quand même éviter. Restons professionnelle jusqu'au bout… ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce gaillard se soit barré.

\- C'est parfait, Président, roucoule le lécheur de bottes. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser… en agréable compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne pas faire de tête bizarre. Ne pas faire de tête bizarre. Ne pas faire de tête bizarre. Surtout pas. Rester calme. Impassible impassibilité.

… PAAARDOOONNN ?!

\- C'est-à-dire ? relève Rufus, avec toutefois plus de modération que ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment même.

\- Oh, ça me paraît évident, sourit l'abruti avec ses dents trop blanches tout en lançant une œillade appuyée dans ma direction.

Oh, si un regard pouvait tuer ! Mais dites, est-ce que c'est vraiment mon poing dans la gueule qu'il cherche, cet enf… ?

\- Carolina.

Le ton sec et autoritaire de Rufus suffit. Il n'en faut pas plus pour comprendre que, un : laisse tomber le traité, l'accord ou le je-ne-sais-quoi, et que deux : Holster va vite regretter ses paroles déplacées. Très vite. Je trouve juste dommage que ce ne soit pas moi qui puisse les lui faire regretter, mais bon… tant pis. Faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Toujours très calme et parfaitement impassible, je me contente de hausser un sourcil. Bientôt, je piquerai même ses lunettes de soleil à ce bon vieux Rudo.

\- Patron ?

\- Attends-nous dans le couloir, je te prie.

Je hoche la tête avec tout le self-control du monde.

\- Bien, patron.

Je contourne le bureau, passe avec une indifférence royale devant ce Holster à qui je flanquerait bien un bon coup là où je pense, et quitte la pièce. Une fois seule dans le couloir, je lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir énervé, puis secoue la tête et vais tranquillement m'adosser à un mur. Quelques instants plus tard, des éclats de voix me font sourire. C'est qu'il n'y va pas de main morte, le Rufus, quand il n'est pas content. Généralement, c'est plutôt Reno qui en fait les frais. Mais bon, là il était question de moi, et puisqu'il a toujours l'air un brin amoureux, le Rufus…

… Hm. J'avais dit, dit et redit que j'en reparlerai plus jamais.

Le père Holster finit par ressortir de l'enfer à son tour. Toujours adossée à mon mur, les bras croisés, je lui adresse un regard ironique. Il est encore plus rougeaud que tout à l'heure, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. En tombant nez à nez avec moi, il ouvre de grands yeux affolés et recule, trébuche, se cogne, manque de tomber et rejoint l'ascenseur à reculons. Ça me fait doucement marrer, de voir ce type prétentieux et sûre de lui désormais complètement paniqué, et le début de sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres malgré moi a l'air de le terrifier encore plus.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé !

Il appuie avec frénésie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et s'y engouffre à peine les portes entrouvertes. J'hésite à éclater de rire franchement, mais mon sourire ne fait que s'élargir. Je ne me décolle du mur que lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se sont complètement refermées et que Rufus apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demandai-je, curieuse.

\- Entre autres, que tu n'étais là que pour que je te garde à l'œil.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? me vexai-je.

\- Parce que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à avoir la gâchette facile…

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire en demi-teinte. Rufus et l'humour. C'est loin d'être une première, mais ça surprend toujours autant. Je laisse enfin échapper le rire qui me chatouillait la gorge depuis quelques minutes.

\- Ok, je comprends mieux. Mais je crois que vous m'avez confondue avec Elena pour le coup, non ?

\- Ce n'était pas un détail qu'il avait besoin de connaître.

Je hoche la tête. Pas la peine de se demander ce que va finalement donner leur accord. J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, et je pense qu'elle n'est pas trop loin de la vérité.


	2. 02 - Devenir Turk

**TITRE :** Devenir Turk

 **PERSONNAGES :** Carolina, Reno, Loenora, Chaos, Vincent

 **PDV :** Carolina

 **RÉFÉRENCES :** Chapitres 4 et 5 de « Secrets Dévoilés » / Chapitre 1 de « Prisonniers »

 **NOTE :** Les personnages de _Carolina Harner_ et de _Loenora_ m'appartiennent, le reste est la propriété de Square Enix. Ceci est une fanfiction écrite pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs, et non dans un quelconque but commercial.

* * *

 **Devenir Turk**

* * *

J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir un emploi du temps surchargé, ces derniers jours. La preuve, avec Reno, on est en train de faire les boutiques dans un quartier paumé en plein Midgar. Enfin non, officiellement, on est en patrouille de surveillance, truc que ni lui ni moi ne comprenons très bien, étant donné que c'est censé être le boulot des SOLDATS, et pas des Turks. Mais bon, l'ordre vient de Tseng, qui l'a lui-même reçu du Président en personne, comme toujours, alors on n'a pas pu y couper. On se promène donc dans les rues, faisant quelques boutiques à l'occasion pour passer le temps. Tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement, pour changer, généralement avec une certaine méfiance. À cause de l'uniforme de Turk, comme toujours. C'est déstabilisant, mais à force on prend l'habitude, malheureusement. On parcourt les trois ou quatre magasins de la rue, sans y trouver grand-chose de très intéressant. Pour ne rien arranger, on a une interdiction formelle de quitter notre secteur jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. L'après-midi promet d'être ennuyeuse à souhait…

Sur un signe de mon collègue, on s'approche d'un étrange petit stand, une sorte de tente verdâtre montée à la va-vite dans un coin du large trottoir. Je jette un coup d'œil à la structure vacillante : ça tient parce que c'est la mode. Au moindre souffle de vent, le truc est prêt à s'effondrer. Ça n'a rien de très officiel, tout ça.

Il y a un petit attroupement devant, hommes et femmes, principalement des adultes dans la force de l'âge. Aucun de nous deux ne parvient à voir ce qu'ils regardent tous et semble les passionner au plus haut point, mais une petite voix grêle parvient aisément jusqu'à nos oreilles.

 **« Potion Miracle, demandez la Potion Miracle ! La moindre de vos blessures disparaît instantanément ! Encore plus efficace que la matéria Soin, encore plus pratique ! Les plaies se referment, la peau se régénère, devient encore plus belle et pure qu'auparavant ! Pour cent cinquante gils, demandez la Potion Miracle ! »**

Reno remarque une ouverture et m'adresse un regard interrogateur. Je hoche la tête, les mains dans les poches, et m'éloigne un peu tandis qu'il plonge dans la foule et se démène comme un beau diable pour obtenir cette fameuse Potion Miracle. Je le laisse faire, il est plutôt doué pour ça. Il me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air triomphant, une fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre à la main. Je le félicite d'un bref hochement de tête, accompagné d'un sourire.

 **« Bon, maintenant voyons voir ça. »**

Nous nous penchons tous les deux sur le contenu de cette étrange mixture. Reno agite le petit flacon. Le liquide se mélange, paraît homogène, assez liquide.

 **« Utilisation ? »**

 **« Tu bois cul sec et tu t'émerveilles ! »** fait mon meilleur ami en imitant la voix chevrotante de la vendeuse.

 **« Mouais. Précautions d'emploi ? »**

Il hausse les épaules en me tendant la fiole.

 **« Rien de recommandé, comme d'hab. »**

J'attrape le flacon et l'ouvre soigneusement, sans un bruit. Une légère vapeur s'en dégage instantanément, accompagnée d'un léger crépitement facilement identifiable, mais qui pourrait facilement passer inaperçu avec un bouchon retiré précipitamment. Je l'approche de mon nez, inspire une fraction de seconde. Rien. Je le passe à Reno.

 **« Aucune odeur. Tu penses à ce que je pense ? »**

Il se livre au même examen que moi avant de hocher la tête. Tout doucement, il fait basculer la fiole et laisse glisser quelques gouttes du liquide au creux de sa paume, avant de les faire couler le long de sa main. Les minuscules sphères de liquide qui se forment ainsi ont des reflets irisés blancs et verts. Lorsque l'une d'entre elle passe sur une légère coupure qu'il s'est faite ce matin au niveau de l'index avec une feuille de papier, elle émet de nouveau un petit chuintement caractéristique avant de se désintégrer, émettant une nouvelle fois une sorte de vapeur qui se dissipe bien vite. Sa plaie apparaît soudainement comme nettement cicatrisé. Elle n'est plus qu'une simple marque, à peine, qui aura disparu dans quelques heures. Reno relève la tête vers moi. On a notre réponse.

 **« Encore une qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses matérias Soin. »** commente-t-il, blasé.

 **« J'espère au moins que c'était pas une Maître, cette fois. Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve, ce gaspillage… »**

 **« Je pense pas. Sinon y'aurait même plus de marque. »**

Je hoche la tête dans un soupir. Ce genre de cas se multiplient, ces derniers temps. Des charlatans qui réduisent des matérias en poudre, avant de les mélanger avec des liquides quelconques et de prétendre en avoir fait une arme incroyable ou un nouveau remède unique en son genre. Chez les SOLDATS, des dossiers comme ça, ils en voient passer au moins une dizaine toutes les semaines, et ce, depuis quatre ou cinq mois. Il serait temps d'enquêter là-dessus pour connaître les raisons de l'augmentation de cette tendance. Qu'est-ce qu'on parie que ça va nous être refourgué, encore ?

 **« On fait quoi, on s'en occupe ? Ça nous fera une bonne raison pour rentrer à la Tour Shinra… »**

Reno fourre la fiole dans sa poche, hausse les épaules, l'air peu convaincu.

 **« Laisse tomber… ça fait un moment que je la connais, celle-là. Je lui en toucherai deux mots à l'occasion et elle s'arrêtera aussitôt, je te le garantis. »**

 **« Ah ouais ? »**

Je feins d'être peu convaincue alors qu'en réalité je le suis pourtant, mais c'est simplement pour le pousser à m'en dire un peu plus.

 **« Ouais. »** m'affirme-t-il, et rien que sa manière de prononcer ce seul mot aurait dû suffire à me convaincre, si je ne l'avais pas déjà été. **« C'est une vieille bonimenteuse, elle doit avoir quatre-vingt-dix balais, au moins, peut-être plus. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle a fait des trucs chelous et que j'ai laissé passer. »**

Je lui lance un regard en coin insistant, intriguée par son comportement.

 **« Et qu'a donc fait cette brave dame pour que tu lui foutes la paix si gentiment ? »**

 **« Hm… disons que certains de ses trucs n'étaient pas si inefficaces que ça. Et même plutôt intéressants, à vrai dire. »**

 **« Je vois. Tu dis rien et en échange elle arrête et te refourgue le stock ? »**

 **« Mouais, c'était un peu ça, en gros. »** avoue-t-il sans gêne aucune. **« Ça faisait des années que je l'avais plus revue… j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était toujours là. »**

Nous continuons de parcourir tranquillement les alentours. Je souris. Même après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, eh oui, déjà huit ans que je suis sur Gaïa, il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre au sujet de mes amis. Les nombreuses connaissances que j'avais tirées à l'époque du jeu vidéo ne sont en fait rien par rapport à la réalité.

Alors que nous parcourons une rue passante plus fréquentée que les autres, je remarque que tous les regards se posent sur nous. Enfin, presque. Certains tournent la tête pendant que d'autres nous fixent au contraire avec attention et méfiance. Les passants pressent le pas à notre niveau. Personne n'ose trop s'approcher. Je grommelle avec mauvaise humeur, fourrant mes poings bien serrés dans mes poches.

 **« Les Turks ont toujours mauvaise réputation, hein ? »**

 **« C'est le boulot qui veut ça. »**

 **« C'est con. On n'est pas des monstres, non plus ! »**

 **« Le métier de Turk a toujours été un métier de l'ombre, relié qui plus est à quelques affaires pas très claires. Tu sais comme moi que les gens ont toujours tendance à avoir peur de ce qui peut être affilié aux ténèbres, de près comme de loin. »**

 **« À ce point-là, quand même… Hé, je pensais pas que t'y avais réfléchi autant, dis donc ! »**

Je dis ça pour le taquiner, mais ça doit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui évoquer de mauvais souvenirs, parce que son visage se ferme subitement, et sa voix se fait plus sombre. C'est limite s'il ne détourne pas les yeux.

 **« J'ai eu le temps d'y penser, figure-toi. Pour toi, ç'a été facile, t'avais Rufus derrière toi. Le Président en personne… Il lui a suffi d'un claquement de doigts pour te faire intégrer parmi nous. Mais en temps normal, c'est pas la joie tous les jours si tu veux entrer chez les Turks. »**

Je reste silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes, surprise du ton qu'il a employé. Presque… accusateur. Finalement, je lâche doucement :

 **« Tu m'as jamais raconté comment ça s'était passé pour toi. »**

 **« Tu m'as jamais demandé. »** me répond-t-il du tac au tac.

Je pince les lèvres, hoche doucement la tête, sans rien rajouter de plus. Il a raison. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Pour l'instant, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu. Mais je n'oublierai pas.

* * *

OOOOO

* * *

Je me retourne dans mon lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Sentant sans peine que je m'agite sous la couette, Chaos me charrie gentiment :

 _« Tu veux un coup de main ? Je peux toujours t'envoyer un sort de Sommeil, si besoin… »_

 **« Non, ça ira. Merci. »** je rajoute avec un sourire.

 _« Pff. »_

Je sens Vincent inquiet à côté de moi, mais il ne dit rien. Je patiente encore quelques minutes, le temps de comprendre que non, je n'arriverai vraiment pas à m'endormir, puis repousse finalement la couette dans un soupir. Je m'assois au bord du lit et allume ma lampe de chevet. J'ai les cheveux en bataille. J'ai froid et je suis fatiguée, malgré tout. Dans mon dos, Vincent se redresse sur un coude. Je sens son regard posé sur moi.

 **« Carolina, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

J'attrape un élastique sur la table de nuit, m'attache rapidement les cheveux. Je meurs d'envie de repartir sous la couette et de me blottir contre lui, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça dont j'ai besoin. Les mots que Reno a prononcé cet après-midi me trottent dans la tête. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y repenser depuis. Je veux qu'il me raconte. Je veux comprendre comment c'est censé être en temps normal, à quoi j'ai échappé. Ce que Rufus m'a fait éviter. Pourquoi… mais là, ce n'est pas lui qui pourra me répondre. Et puis, j'ai déjà bien ma petite idée sur la question.

Même si j'ai dit et redit que j'en reparlerai plus jamais.

Vincent pourrait répondre à toutes mes interrogations, évidemment. Après tout, avant qu'il ne s'entiche de Lucrécia et que ce crétin d'Hojo ne s'en mêle, il était Turk, lui aussi. Je pourrais lui demander… Non pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il me raconterait tout avec honnêteté, ce n'est pas son genre d'essayer de me cacher quoi que ce soit. Mais… c'est avec Reno que j'ai entamé cette conversation un peu plus tôt dans la journée. C'est lui qui m'a fait tiquer. C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune idée de comment est censée se dérouler une formation de Turk en temps normal… Je veux que ce soit mon meilleur ami qui me l'explique. Qui me le raconte, de son point de vue.

Je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé, pour lui. Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

 **« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. »**

Je me lève sans un mot de plus et vais enfiler ma veste de Turk par-dessus mon pyjama. Une fois sortie de dessous la couette, je trouve vraiment qu'il fait frais. Toujours sur le lit, Vincent fronce discrètement les sourcils, dans ce mouvement d'étonnement imperceptible mais que je connais si bien, désormais.

 _« Tu nous as pas dit que tu bossais ce soir… »_ commente Chaos, lui aussi surpris.

 **« Parce que tu crois que je vais bosser en pyjama, andouille ?** » je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre en esquissant un sourire amusé.

 _« Ouais, non. Mais tu vas où, du coup ? »_

Vincent me lance lui aussi un regard interrogateur, appuyant la question de l'entité. Deux contre une… je vais difficilement pouvoir esquiver. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher. Vince n'est pas Chaos. Mon meilleur ami n'est absolument pas un rival, à ses yeux.

 **« Je dois parler à Reno. »**

Alors que l'entité présumée maléfique se met à me taquiner en me traitant encore et toujours de petite amie décidément pas très fidèle, Vincent ne fait qu'hocher la tête silencieusement. Il sait que malgré le fait que nous passions nos journées ensemble, quand ça me prend subitement comme maintenant, j'ai parfois besoin de ces moments privilégiés avec mon meilleur ami. Même si c'est au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, là ça va encore… il n'est que vingt-deux heures trente.

 **« Tu en auras pour longtemps ? »**

 **« Je sais pas. Je pense, oui. »**

 **« Très bien. »**

Le temps que je cligne des yeux, il est debout tout contre moi. Et vive la vitesse vampirique, je vous le dis.

 **« Je repasserai. »**

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser fugace et en l'espace d'un battement de cœur, voilà que ma fenêtre est subitement ouverte et lui, disparu. Envolé, comme par magie, dans le ciel nocturne d'un noir d'encre où aucune étoile ne scintille. Je laisse un vague sourire flotter sur mes lèvres, tends machinalement la main et active une matéria de Vent. La fenêtre se referme dans un claquement plutôt sonore. Mais j'avais la flemme d'y aller moi-même, et puis, Tseng et Rude sont en mission, cette nuit. Je m'apprête à aller rendre visite à Reno, et quant à Elena…

Bah, elle se rendormira.

Je sors dans le couloir, donne un rapide tour de clé dans la serrure pour verrouiller ma chambre, puis vais frapper à la porte de mon meilleur ami. J'attends un peu, toque à nouveau. Alors que pour la troisième fois, je m'apprête à bourriner généreusement sa porte de coups de poings, il vient enfin m'ouvrir. Je lui adresse un rapide coup d'œil : toujours en tenue de Turk. Il ne devait pas encore dormir. Ou alors, c'était le cas, mais il a préféré s'habiller avant de venir ouvrir. Ça m'étonnerait, c'est pas son style. Généralement il vient m'ouvrir direct. La première fois qu'il a fait ça et que je me suis retrouvée face à un Reno torse nu, il a éclaté de rire devant mon air ahuri et choqué. J'en ai pas mal entendu reparler, depuis.

 **« Tu dormais pas ? »**

 **« Non. Y'a qu'Elena que t'as dû réveiller avec ton grand bruit. »** sourit-il.

 **« Si tu crois que je vais aller m'excuser… »** marmonné-je avant de demander : **« Je peux rentrer ? »**

Il me jette un coup d'œil intrigué. Le connaissant, il a bien dû remarquer mes cheveux attachés n'importe comment à la va-vite, la veste noire que je n'ai fait qu'enfiler rapidement par-dessus mon pyjama et mes pieds nus sur le sol froid du couloir. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et se contente de se décaler. Il a l'habitude, maintenant.

 **« Bien sûr, viens. »**

Je rentre dans sa chambre et il repousse la porte une fois que je suis passée. Comme à chaque fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil curieux autour de moi. Sa chambre est strictement identique à la mienne. Et pas plus en bazar, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître. Il y a bien deux-trois vêtements qui traînent par endroits et un paquet de biscuits ouvert posé sur sa commode de fringues, mais sinon, ça va.

Depuis peu, il a mis un tapis par terre. Du cent pour cent fourrure de Béhémoth, qu'il m'a assuré. Ouais, tu parles. À d'autres. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de m'asseoir par terre dessus, préférant son tapis tout doux au confort du matelas. Je m'adosse tout de même à son lit, lève les yeux vers lui. Il n'a pas bougé et me dévisage avec un sourire en coin mutin et moqueur.

 **« Allez, raconte. C'est quoi ta nouvelle crise existentielle ? T'as découvert que les Chocobos pouvaient avoir douze petits à la fois ? »**

 **« Sérieux ? »** m'étonné-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il part dans un éclat de rire, s'asseyant lui aussi sur le tapis, dos à sa commode, face à moi.

 **« Mais non, je plaisante. Mais t'avoueras que la dernière fois, t'avais un peu abusé, quand même. »**

 **« C'était Youfie qui m'avait mis le doute… »**

 **« Ouais. Toujours la faute des mêmes. »**

Je secoue la tête en souriant doucement. C'est vrai, j'admets que mener une discussion philosophique et scientifique sur l'origine de la couleur du plumage des Chocobos en compagnie de Reno à trois heures du matin n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées que j'ai eues. Mais c'était marrant. Surtout la tête qu'il avait fait quand je lui avais posé la question.

 **« C'est ce dont on parlait cet aprèm. »**

 **« Me souviens plus. »** avoue-t-il après quelques instants de silence en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné.

 **« Après ta bonne femme aux matérias, là… »**

 **« Loenora. »**

 **« Hm. Si tu le dis. »**

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les entoure de mes bras et y pose mon menton, fixant mon meilleur ami.

 **« Comment t'es entré chez les Turks, Reno ? »**

Lui aussi me fixe, ah ben tiens, si, il se souvient, finalement. On se dévisage en silence pendant un instant. Il commence, hésitant, de courtes phrases. Il s'interrompt souvent, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, pas toujours très joyeux. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule, la parole lui est plus aisée. Alors il me raconte tout, avec honnêteté et sincérité. Sans chercher à se défiler ni à mentir sur les moments durs. Sans chercher à ce que je m'apitoie sur lui. Bien sûr, il se vante un peu de tel ou tel truc de temps à autre. Reno reste Reno, après tout.

Dans ces moments, je nous sens plus proches que jamais.

C'était pas facile. Y'a des tas de gosses qui rêvent d'entrer chez les SOLDATS, par contre, pour les Turks… moins connus, moins célèbres. Méthodes et missions plus discutées, pas toujours du goût de tous. Parfois, le recrutement se fait même un peu de force, faut l'avouer. À l'époque où lui a été formé, il y en avait pas mal, de Turks. Plus d'une dizaine. Depuis Sephiroth et la chute de la Shinra, les effectifs ont baissés. Et même aujourd'hui, même si la Shinra revient un peu sur le devant de la scène, on est bien loin d'être aussi nombreux qu'ils l'étaient à l'époque. Quatre… cinq, puisque je suis là.

Lui, il y a pas été de force. Enfin, pas trop. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment raconté sa jeunesse, et encore aujourd'hui, il ne s'étend pas trop sur le sujet. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, encore. Disons que certaines de ses capacités ont finies par être remarquées par le précédent chef des Turks. Il a été approché quand il était encore ado, un peu comme moi. Il a pas osé dire non. Et après tout, sa vie valait pas grand-chose en soi, à l'époque. Alors c'était mieux que rien. Même s'il était pas enjoué, c'était malgré tout une chance pour lui.

Alors Reno a commencé la formation pour être Turk. Il me raconte tout ce qu'il a dû vivre pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Effectivement, c'était pas de la rigolade. Tellement différent de tout ce que j'ai pu faire, quand ç'a été à moi. Mon intégration a pris à peine un mois. Peut-être moins. La sienne lui en a pris le triple. Et même quatre mois, le temps qu'ensuite il fasse ses preuves dans l'équipe et se voie attribuer son poste définitif. Avant ça, chaque jour qui passait pouvait être synonyme d'échec. Peu d'erreurs étaient tolérées. Il fallait être excellent. Ou rien.

Les nuits trop courtes, à peine quelques heures de sommeil. Les levers à quatre heures, les couchers à vingt-deux, parfois plus si la journée n'avait pas été satisfaisante. Aucun repos : apprendre dès le début à passer sa vie au cœur de la Tour Shinra, pouvoir être joignable n'importe quand, même aux toilettes, même sous la douche. Les repas trop rapides, parfois sautés pour privilégier l'entraînement.

Parlons-en, d'ailleurs, de l'entraînement. Long. Rigoureux. Intensif. Pour ne pas dire : insatiable. Il fallait toujours faire plus, toujours faire mieux, viser la perfection. Pour les SOLDATS de l'époque, c'était facile. Quelques injections de Mako avaient tôt fait de leur attribuer tous les réflexes surhumains qu'ils souhaitaient. Mais pour les Turks, les meilleurs agents de la Shinra avec les hauts gradés des SOLDATS, c'était autre chose. Pas de Mako pour eux, au risque de brouiller leur esprit et leurs perceptions _humaines_. Tu m'étonnes, avec toutes les conneries que ç'a provoqué par la suite… Tous les talents des Turks ne sont dus qu'à eux-mêmes. Et à leur entraînement infernal. Inhumain.

Trois mois.

Trois mois pour survivre et développer des capacités incroyables, ou bien… retour à la case départ. L'anonymat, les Taudis. La misère et l'espoir de s'en sortir qui s'effrite un peu plus jour après jour.

S'entraîner, encore et toujours, avec tous types d'armes, tous types de situation. Combat au sol, aérien, aquatique, en pesanteur, en apesanteur, sur des toits, dans le noir, dans des souterrains, espaces vastes ou exigus, au corps à corps, à distance. Scénarios anxiogènes chronométrés, déplacements furtifs. Au bout de deux mois, une fois que le corps n'en peut plus, qu'il s'est habitué à ce rythme insoutenable, alors là on rentre vraiment dans le jeu de la formation de Turk. Exercices de mise en situation. Des heures et des heures passées en simulation ou sur le terrain. Le jour, la nuit, sous une chaleur écrasante ou bien au cœur de la région Glaçon. N'importe quand. N'importe quoi. Infiltration, espionnage, suivi, attaques surprises ou non, embuscades. Enlèvements, interrogatoires. Musclés ou non. Les méthodes de l'époque étaient bien différentes de celles d'aujourd'hui, une fois encore…

Élimination. Je sais ce que ça fait. Je me souviens de ma première fois. Du poids du pistolet dans ma main moite, du regard de Tseng posé sur moi. Du visage de l'homme en face de moi, de son front couvert de sueur, mais aussi de son regard, à la fois terrifié et pourtant avec une lueur de confiance cachée juste là, bien au fond, dissimulée… une lueur de confiance à laquelle il s'accroche désespérément, malgré le regard dur et sans appel du supérieur à côté.

 **« C'est qu'un gamin, il va pas le faire… »** murmuré-je entre mes genoux avec émotion.

Ça me tord toujours l'estomac quand, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je dois me rappeler de ce jour-là, de la première fois où oui, c'est bel et bien moi qui ai appuyé sur la détente. Moi, et pas un autre. Moi, et moi seule.

 **« Ouais. Ils se disent tous la même chose. »** marmonne sombrement Reno en hochant la tête. **« Tu le lis dans leurs yeux. »**

 **« Chez certains, c'est plus clair que chez d'autres. »**

 **« Mais c'est toujours pareil. Et si la personne en face est vraiment prête à être un Turk, alors elle va le faire. Et pas six mois plus tard. »**

 **« Le regard du supérieur sur toi… »**

 **« Ça impressionne toujours. »** admet Reno en détournant les yeux. **« Mais tu sais que si tu veux continuer, alors tu dois le faire. Il le faut, t'as pas le choix. »**

 **« Ça, ou bien retour à la case départ… »**

 **« Exactement. »**

Généralement, c'est grâce à ça qu'est déterminé si on est de la trempe des Turks ou non. Reno l'était, lui. Il a reçu l'ordre. Il a regardé le gars en face. Et il a tiré. Comme moi à l'époque… il savait ce qui avait été commis. Sur le coup, malgré l'hésitation des débutants, on n'a aucun remords à appuyer sur la détente. C'est bien après que ça se met à nous travailler, et qu'on finit par se rendre compte qu'à cause de nous, il y a une âme en moins sur Gaïa. Est-ce que c'était mal, bien ? Intérieurement, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se poser quand même la question. Mais chez les Turks, on ne s'embarrasse pas de tant d'états d'âme. On obéit. On tire. On tue. Et voilà le topo.

Quand t'arrives jusque là et que tu réussis ça, généralement ça marque la fin des trois mois de formation. À ce stade-là, t'es accepté. Ou pas. Reno l'a été. Ç'a pas été le cas pour deux autres gars qui avaient été formés en même temps que lui. Il a jamais compris pourquoi. D'ailleurs, il les a jamais revu.

 **« Me dis pas que c'est aussi simple… t'es refusé chez les Turks et tu peux t'en aller comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ? »**

 **« Je me suis jamais penché sur la question. Mais ça m'étonnerait. Des gens avec de telles compétences devaient pas être laissés en liberté dans la nature. »** devine-t-il aisément, le regard sombre.

 **« Je vote pour un lavage de cerveau. Ou bien une livraison express à Hojo pour ses fameuses expériences. »**

 **« Oh, il y a des tas d'autres moyens de s'assurer que de telles personnes ne se retournent pas contre toi, crois-moi. Tu les fais intégrer de force chez les SOLDATS, ou bien tu les fais bosser pour le gouvernement. Tout est faisable, du moment qu'il y a une jolie somme de gils derrière… »**

 **« Mouais. La corruption, le moyen de domination préféré de Shinra Père… »**

 **« Le fils était pas mal doué non plus, à une époque. »**

J'esquive le reproche d'un geste las de la main. C'est du passé. Reno comprend mon mouvement, secoue la tête en haussant les épaules. On sait bien que les événements d'autrefois n'ont pas tous été roses, et que beaucoup de personnes ont changé depuis les épisodes Sephiroth et géostigmates. En mal comme en bien. Rufus Shinra est quelqu'un qui a changé en bien. Tout comme les Turks que je côtoie aujourd'hui.

Mh ? Elena, vous dites ? Je vous suggère de laisser tomber, c'est un cas à part. Et si vraiment vous insistez, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous engagez sur un terrain miné.

Je vous aurai prévenu.

 **« J'en étais où ? »**

 **« T'as été intégré chez les Turks. »**

 **« Ah ouais. Le grand saut pour tester la capacité à obéir aux ordres, je te l'ai déjà raconté, non ? »**

Je hoche brièvement la tête. Oui, je m'en souviens, il l'avait évoqué lors de ma propre formation, quand on était montés au sommet de la grue. Lui, c'était avec Tseng, en haut d'une falaise.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, Tseng n'avait guère eu la bonté de le rattraper en bas.

Il poursuit son récit. Une fois intégré, il y a eu malgré tout un bon mois durant lequel il a encore été à l'essai. Un quotidien de Turk normal, quoi, avec effectivement plus d'interventions et de trucs pas sympas qu'on n'en a de nos jours, mais toujours en sentant sur lui le regard de ses supérieurs et de ses camarades. Finalement, au bout de trois semaines, il a été admis officiellement dans l'équipe. Il me raconte un peu ses débuts, me parle de quelques collègues dont il se souvient. Rude avait été admis deux ou trois ans avant lui. Au début, ils ne se côtoyaient pas vraiment mais au fil du temps et suite à la diminution d'effectifs des Turks, ils ont été amenés à faire de plus en plus de missions ensemble. Tseng a fini par devenir le chef des Turks. Je crois me souvenir d'après mes désormais vagues souvenirs de la Terre qu'il y avait encore une sale histoire derrière tout ça, mais Reno ne m'en parle pas. Encore une autre fois, peut-être. Ou alors il n'est pas au courant de ça, mais ça m'étonnerait. Il y en a eu d'autres qui sont partis petit à petit, puis il y a eu Elena, la dernière arrivée, à l'époque de Sephiroth, et la suite, je la connais…

Je hoche doucement la tête. Reno redevient silencieux. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai plus bougé, je commence à avoir une crampe. Je m'étire longuement toujours assise à même le sol sur son tapis tout doux, adossée à son lit. En me tordant le cou, j'arrive à jeter un œil à son radio-réveil : presque une heure du matin. Et il n'a pas râlé en disant qu'il voulait aller dormir et qu'on bossait demain, il n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on reprenne cette conversation une autre fois, non. Il est resté là, lui aussi assis par terre en face de moi, à tout me raconter, à parler, et à se replonger dans d'anciens souvenirs qui n'ont pas tous été joyeux pour lui. À me livrer sans gêne ni honte d'obscurs moments de sa vie qu'il n'avait encore jamais partagés avec quiconque.

Je crois que quelque part, ça lui était autant nécessaire qu'à moi.


End file.
